Emica
(by Nezha) | kanji =エミカ | romanji =Emica | image = | birthdate = November 16th | age =254 | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Lesbian | height = 201 cm (Original Form) 145 cm (Human Form) | weight = 99.8 kg (Original Form) 34.9 kg (Human Form) | blood type =A+ | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence = Bewitching Silk Forest | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Alpha of Bewitching Silk Forest Spider Heiress of Jorōgumo | team = | previous team = | lover(s) =Nezha (Girlfriend) | previous lover(s) = Kumonga (Previous Lover) † | clan = | family =Manjushage (Little Sister) Momoiro (Adopted Daughter) Shibara (Niece) Shichi Shizuken (Niece-In-Law) Saki Shiroshinku (Niece-in-Law) | rank =S-Rank | classification =Sage | reg = | academy = | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique =Can Generate and secrete Venom. Can shapeshift between a human, and a half-human/half-spider. | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu =Armor of Sticky Gold Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Transfer Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Four Symbols Seal Four Red Yang Formation Four Violet Flames Formation Four-Corner Sealing Barrier Four Black Fogs Formation Kiss of Vampiric Restoration Mind's Eye of the Kagura Poisonous Bite Poison Mist Rain of Spiders Sexy Technique Sage Art: Binding Silk Paralysis Sage Art: Web Clone Technique Sage Art: Binding Silk Technique Sexy Technique: Pole Dance and Nice Body Sexy Reverse Harem Technique Sage Transformation Spider Bind Spider Cocoon Spider Sage Mode Spider Sticking Spit Spider Sticky Gold Spider War Bow: Terrible Split Spider Web Spider Web Area Spider Web Flower Spider Web Unrolling Spinal Needles Tailed Beast Transfer Technique | tools =Bō Shakujō Motobu Hihīrokane | headtxtc = Crimson | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = Crimson | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} Emica (エミカ, Emica) is Jorōgumo Sage of the Bewitching Silk Forest and is currently the alpha female that rules the country, feared for her power and prowess made her a rival of Kuryu the Black Dragon Sage (黒龍仙人, Kokuryū Sennin) leading them to battle over dominance throughout the ages becoming legends spoken of for years. Emica is the oldest sister to Manjushage who left taking those who followed, the Silk Forest of Submission became the home for the Jorōgumo branch and current rivals of Bewitching Silk Forest. Background Emica was born in a sac like many others before, dormant inside the egg manjushage and her feasted upon their siblings within it forcing the two to grow and develop for the last seven months, deep within the ancient tree of Bewitching Silk Forest where they finally hatched and breathe in their first taste of life. Emica born as the oldest sister grew up knowing nothing but the will to survive and nurture as a spiderling with her sister Manjushage in a forest that only shows mercy to none who perish and strength and dominance to the highest food chain, this realization forced her to develop early into adulthood mastering her kinds deadly arts in order to raise in ranks with her sister as the Strongest Tag-Team (最強タッグ, Saikyō Taggu) in jorōgumo's history which impressed many of the elder jorōgumo's that watched over the siblings over time till their eleventh year. Emica became a fearsome predator that stalked preys from man, beast, animals even her own kind to an extreme but this continued on till she took her first human pet as a trophy of her conquest that resulted in the massacre of an entire Village population, she would leave her home with manjushage together they ravaged and layed dominance over countless villages in the Land of Blood ruling the place they conquered till their forty-sixth birthday the two returned as elites respected by elders and most of the community emica continued to train to become stronger and more dangerous than her superiors. Her hunger for power and knowledge grew but her sister's passion for lust inducing dominance over many female jorōgumo's and interest in politics expanded overtime eventually drew the attention of many enemies from other lands, even across the sea such as the famed Kuroboshi Clan challenging her right as Queen of the Animal Kingdom she accepted despite never earning that title emica wanted acknowledgement from those who opposed her. Emica confronted Roshi Kuroboshi the current clan during the black dragon parade challenging him to an fight to the death, knowing how prideful the clan is about their power easily accepted the challenge leading to the event known as "Kuroboshi Bloodbath" that became a tragic day, a very dark tragic one for the kuroboshi clan after witnessing emica easily defeat him in combat then severed his head where she drank and bathed in his blood where it also stained the naoki river red. Upon Emica's return with the roshi's head she hugged her sister Manjushage in a tight embrace before heading into their Homeland where they were greeted with pride while many showed shame, lust and acknowledgement of her deed but upon greeting their mother she was greeted with such love and motherly passion that Emica brought her sister in this touching moment. One unexpected night Emica was woken from her night slumber by a Jorōgumo maiden who announced the inauguration of a new Sage. Fearing the task rested upon her, she left her home crestfallen but was stopped by her own sister who was saddened by it as well but forced her own emotions aside and said now matter what happens their mothers will and chakra shall live on in her, together the sisters returned to the ceremony. Dressed in pitch black robes and veil to conceal the face emica approached the ceremonial altar where the dying sage, her mother, Their mother slept in a comatose stasis where the child of this woman began feasting upon the body down without the neurotic venom she continued to the last organ but she kept eating her mother's carcass down to narrow bone she wouldn't stop knowing she'll have to face the heat, the guilt upon her mother's demise would crush her but emica needs to be strong as she takes her reign as ruler of Bewitching Silk Forest. She found herself in nursery after half a month unconscious which the spider servant explained to the new sage one of the bones she ate tore open her intestines which they had to treat carefully while her sister and council kept the kingdom from falling apart much to her dismay Jorōgumo Kind never thought of treason or an attempt to claim the sages power, her recovery lasted for another month since her organs had to heal properly before she was able to take the throne as new leader with her sister by her side to be her only trusted advisor for the job. The years that followed Emica and Manjushage ruled the kingdom of their home together but they didn't only have follows from Bewitching Silk Forest but across the country many sought to follow and spread the Jorōgumo empire's beliefs across the world much to manjushage's satisfaction only her sister wanted a different path that lead her people towards a new era where prejudice, descrimination and sexist don't exist, her goal and determination allowed her to turn away from the current situation of life and focus on the future. After her recovery the entire council discuss the debate of territory expansion with the careful advisement of her sister Manjushage, and successful political influence across the empire she manage to assemble the council and consider the option of territorial expansion to sustain the population. She presented 3 plausible options to her sister Emica who fell uneasy with them The first option: Do not expand their territory and risk overpopulation. The second option: Conquer land and expand their territory, committing genocide and completely wiping out the inhabitants of the new land. This would require more bloodshed and possible loss of Jorōgumo life, but also firmly secure the new land for the Bewitching Silk Forest and maintain Jorōgumo homogeneity. The third and final option: Conquer land and expand their territory, but subjugate the inhabitants of the new land and force them to become part of Jorōgumo society. Not only would this result in less overall bloodshed, but the conquered inhabitants would serve the Jorōgumo as serfs and pay taxes which would benefit the economy and prosperity of the society. Vile creatures could be harnessed as tools and weapons of war to fight in the stead of Jorōgumo, while humans could be enslaved and used as free labor to cut labor costs. Emica was sickened by the idea of possibility of committing genocide across the country even though she murdered and left countless villages void of any people to prosper, hell manju had her fair share of the genocide they committed and deep down it effected the two differently which made them such a polar opposite of each other Though her sister preferred the second option, Emica chose the third; it's arguable as to who's decision would be considered the more "merciful." Manjushage believed that to kill the conquered peoples immediately would save them and their future generations from greater suffering later on down the road, Emica disagreed at this easy road since her people has so much potential and future she believed in mercy through sparing their lives on the condition that the outsiders serve the forest. The day before the territory conquest Emica meta female black dragon near the borders of her country in secret. This relationship didn't start at the best terms due to them being two different races that are very prejudice and antagonism against one another, this started with Emica nearly losing her life to the woman but managed to force the creature off her and fought head on for hours till she went for the attack but was quickly pinned by her opponents weight, within those mere seconds a spark shot through the two's body which caused woman to halt her advance in seconds allowing Emica to steadily push and force the woman off her then retreated to the forest. The two would meet again in battle during one of her empires conquest to expand their territory, they managed to break into the enemies walls fighting through the kingdom but a great roar halted their advance then appeared a great red-black dragon in all its Glory came down on the Jorōgumo's killing as many it could but emica transformed into her monstrous spider Titan form although she was inexperienced she fought the beast giving her people time to mould chakra and hit the creature. During her battle Emica couldn't help but feel something familiar about this beings chakra till the dragon moaned upon being unexpectedly groped triggering a massive jolt of pleasurable electricity rushing through the two, pulling away from the feeling she couldn't help but purr and crave for her unknown mate. In her moment of weakness given the dragon time to push Emica off taking her new position in the air but by the time the beast got up most of the kingdom was under seige and many Jorōgumo spider's unless their jutsu's upon it but their efforts were disintegrated by the powerful wings of the black dragon before it flew away from battle, through rest of the day Emica led her campaign down southeast where a great battle took place at a Yōkai king's fortress. Emica easily defeated the king reducing his army to ashes upon her fiery assault but she continued to taunt and torture the king till she eventually bit him draining his life force and blood completely, victory roared across the land of every Jorōgumo still standing to honored the fallen sisters that perished in the long lasting campaign Only to recieve news of her sister Manjushage's victory up Northeast brought Pride in her heart. Upon returning home Emica and Manjushage was parade with many jorōgumo praising them while many has presented their body and mating rituals to the two sisters, seeing her sister manju take their presents with ease and accepted them as her sex slaves which lasted for a whole day with Emica back on the throne with her sister by her side to help maintain the court and many political officers that run it while she ensured power and authority over the bureaucracy and legislation. She led the people of the forest and maintained balance. Over the course of a year Emica has struggled to maintain peace between the humans and Jorōgumo who sought to keep the humans from obtaining equality while the humans slowly boy out their freedoms and grew independent enough to start businesses and families within the Bewitching Forest, many has birthed free children while others had union or marriage between the humans and the Jorōgumo showing there can be peace and love between two species even those has managed to be blessed with children born with the blood of two worlds. Exhausted from countless demands from both jorōgumo and humans to agree or deny free rights she left the comfort of her own forest to wonder the outskirts of her lands seeing life go on no matter how damaged the world is it seemed to adapt, evolve and grow bringing warmth in her heart. Emica would then wander off through the streets in her human form blending in with the crowds of humans, Jorōgumo, and various creatures that roam the forest till suddenly she bumped into a hooded figure causing a familiar spark of pleasure course through her body even the person seemed to feel this leading to Emica pinning the person against the wall tearing off the hood revealing the bewitching woman who fought her as a dragon. Unsure what to do or how to respond to this revelation emica pulled the woman into a aggressive kiss which the latter retaliated by biting Woman-Spider's tongue cause her to drop the dragon woman who ran off utilizing her enhanced speed but she was faster than the dragon so she took off after the creature hoping to catch her but was caught in a middle of a riot filled with demons, beasts, and mostly humans marching down the street towards the capital but much to her surprise she saw Jorōgumo mothers beside their husbands in arms chanting for equal rights even young spiderling's joined the rally. Not wanting to waste time Emica chased after the woman through the forest arriving at the tree where manju and herself was born on that day when they eaten the sisters that wasn't strong enough, now here she is again facing the very thing she was destined to kill but she couldn't cause she was tied by fate with this woman who seemed to oppose her kingdom. Approaching the woman with caution she ask why was she here, why the woman hasn't tried assassinating the spider heiress Personality Emica is portrayed as a jolly cheerful and energetic person that loves to train non-stop everyday even enjoys reading and learning whenever she has the time to. Her dedication to her community and empire is displayed more of both malevolent and benevolent to the subjects and yōkai within the forest whenever she is prowling or watching over them to keep the peace but if someone or a group of mercenaries or subjects that appose and threaten her personally, the kingdom even her sister she will show predatory dominance over them even kill one of them showing no problem in killing or showing no mercy. She makes sure she stays as the alpha over her home to make sure her subjects and Woman-Spider kind live to a better future even if it means going out and conquering new territories and takes joy in conquering and defeating enemies that appose her idealism, Emica's feelings for her sister may come off as if she don't care what happens to manjushage but in truth she deeply cares for her well-being to heart even when they young Emica is seen teaching her sister how to web swing from her own web, she often tells her sister why they exist and simply believed they exist for a purpose sticking to ber idealism in uniting species under a single banner even if it means forcing them to submit her as the alpha and ruler of them but when she and her sister fought made emica heart stricken by her sister's defecting from the very go forced the spider heiress to hide her emotions. During her time as a young alpha her rival to kuryu goes deep whenever the presence of him or the mention of the dragon or the cove he inhabits she would become very violent and territorial of her home during the times he would prowl her which in return she would do the same to show she fears nothing or shows great stubbornness and aggressive resilience to his dominance. Emica is rather charming to many Woman-Spider mates that either mated with another or single one's, displaying a calm and layed back personality she has no problem spending quality time with numerous partners at once showering them in affection and acknowledgement to their existence even gone out of her way to buy each of them presents or games from her hunting. Emica usually don't look good for females nor do she seek out available mates to settle down with but would go after the shy young jorōgumo's that are entering into young-adulthood enjoying how fainthearted, nervous and reserved they can be when she initiates flirting or asking them out on dates. Her general outlook on other species much more of the females in general she developed a attraction to when she came in office, her countless affairs with others outside her kind brought alot of tension between Manjushage and her along with the Jorōgumo population but when Emica fell in love with a half human/half dragon girl that caused the catalyst to ignite forging a bitter died between the sisters view point upon other species although this lead to the death of her lover And her sister's defecting permanently scarred her heart Makin it harder for her to love anyone else. Emica's feeling for her adopted daughter momoiro were at first disgusted and void of feelings towards the child as she struggled along. by the time the girl turned 10 years old Emica already wanted to keep her safe since the incident involving a coup that nearly killed them both which brought great change in her, Emica would train momoiro the way of spiders and human ways for six years before she sent her own child out to the outside world on her own that truthfully broken her heart but has a deep devotion to whatever momoiro wanna be and will passionately help her in anyway possible, her joy in spending time with her daughter is seen when Emica expressed how happy she is to fight by her side even going on road trips bring joy to the spider sage. Appearance Emica is a toned, slender woman with pale-skin. Her hair is a long violet turquoise-purple hair with white dyed tips, six beautiful Ruby red eyes from her base to two on each side of her face now a fiery purple-red in color, displaying elegance and hardcore in her presence emica has been complimented by numerous people of her beauty while many others lust over her succulent body. wearing a lolita style Long sleeve ruffle blouse with a closed quite low, button up lace turtleneck showing noticeably very large breasts, tiered ruffle sleeves that are mostly Emica Appearance.png|Emica's Debut Appearance Emica's 2nd Debut.jpg|Emica's Second Debut Appearance concealing emica's Fūinjutsu marked arms (occasionally has them rolled up) and wears her trademark vintage leather corset. Emica's lower body is the spider half, armored with hard but light exoskeleton, and their abdomen also has spinnerets and a book lung that enables her to breath normally but Her appearance as a spider is all naturally alluring as it is exotically attractive to any man or spider that are hypnotized by the woman's full firm body that brings favorable dreams and exotic bliss to many that desire over emica but she is even more stunning in her human form that it's hard to pick which she is more desirable in, despite her beauty she considered the tallest Jorōgumo in her real form roughly standing 6' 7" in height that outstandingly towering men even her own sister is roughly a few inches shorter making emica a very intimating person even her weight is abnormally unnatural in natural or human nature at all weighing in at 220 lb Being able to shift in between forms Emica displays great mastery in shifting instantly to human and spider although it requires barely any chakra to do so since it's a natural ability from birth, being able to sprout her spider legs to aid in battle or for assassination purposes, much like her little sister they possess a very similar spider physiology in their original form although they are different despite their relations with the distinctive red hourglass-shaped mark on the abdomen like her sister but emica possess a very rare pattern mutation that takes the form of yellow and black markings on the abdomen with the red hourglass-shape on her rump. In her human form, Emica is an absolutely stunning woman to behold much like her little sister who is twice as gorgeous, especially since her age of appearance is forever reflective of her prime years; she maintains a young ageless physical human form that rivals many ageless species. Standing at roughly around 4'9" a tad shorter than Manjushage as a human she is technically more physically harden and well fit making many who see her walk by think she is a mere child, this got her into modeling for major villages. Her appearance is of a thirteen year old child but is seen looking roughly like a fourteen year young woman with small hips and upper body, her arms, legs and hands are very delicately small but her body is very thickset and athletic than a average teen or woman accentuating her femininity. Due to her small feminine size Emica exploit these features to her advantage during missions or battle scarring wars that would leave many people heart stricken, her small size enables her to fit through tight spaces and get into places unnoticed. Emica usual wears a beautiful purple Turtleneck Cashmere Knit Oversized Pullover Baggy Top, partially ripped tights that show off her creamy skin full legs and kunoichi sandles to go with her sense of style. Emica never liked to change out of clothes since she is mostly seen wearimg numerous copy of clothes she keeps in her closet, her usual dead give away trademark would be baggy sweat dresses. Her complexion and appearance is very creamy peach-brown, her skin rich in color and slightly sensitive than an average woman or teenage girl, her blemish complexion slightly glows an aura of impassioned ambience around her slender body. Her hair a minty green curly half shaved mowhawk that curls down to her shoulders, her eyes matching her hair a beautiful minty green eyes, her pupils dilated into medium size pupils and her face is small and pixi like matching her appearance as said. Emica despise wearing makeup since she see's it as a meaningless tool to use to make one beautiful when she truly believe natural beauty is better than artificial. Abilities Physical Prowess Kenjutsu Fūinjutsu Ninjutsu Emica's Statatistics Trivia * Emica's Theme Song *The main character used to portray Emica is Rachnera Arachnera from: Daily Life With A Monster Girls. *A user from Nigeria says the name Emica is of Japanese origin and means "Beautiful or charming". Category:Lesbian Category:LGBT Character Category:Gay Category:Jorōgumo